


Deep inside you

by Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs



Series: When we become one [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adorable Yunho, Aftercare, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Foreplay, Gentle Mingi, M/M, Masturbation, Mingi is in trouble, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pour San, Sleepy Cuddles, Small mention of Seongjoong, Smut, Sweet Talk, Sweet/Hot, or maybe not, the tags say everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs/pseuds/Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs
Summary: When Mingi comes back home to a surprise that he didn't know he would like.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: When we become one [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058198
Kudos: 85





	Deep inside you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!!!  
> How are you? I hope you're doing well!!!
> 
> Today, I'm back with another series. This time though is COMPLETELY different. Basically, it's going to be a small series (probably 8 chapters) of pwp stories about some of ATEEZ's ships.  
> The "updates" will be completely random, but that won't be a problem since the stories aren't linked to one another.
> 
> But I won't talk much, so without further ado...
> 
> Enjoy~~~

“Okayyy. You’re ready Mingi.” Hongjoong said, clicking away on his computer so he could save Mingi’s last verse.

Mingi sighed, taking the earphones off from around his neck. “Are you sure hyung? I can do it one more time if you want.” he said, ruffling his own hair.

“No, no it’s exactly what I need. Just a little cleaning and it’s ready to go.” Hongjoong assured him, peeking behind his computer screen.

“Alright then.” Mingi heaved a sigh, exiting the recording room. He cracked his stiff neck and coughed, willing the soreness in his throat to subside. “Will you stay overnight hyung?” he asked.

“I don’t know, probably.” Hongjoong mumbled behind his palm, dragging some files from the one side of the screen to the other.

Mingi watched the small arrow making its course carrying around their recordings. He then turned to Hongjoong again, patting him on the shoulder. “A small reminder; Seonghwa hyung said yesterday that if you spend one more night holed up in here, he will come himself to drag you out. So be prepared.” he sing-songed, earning a grumble from the other.

“Seonghwa is more than welcome to try.” Hongjoong shrugged. “He won’t succeed though.”

“Come on hyung, we all know that he will come here, burst inside the studio, whine your ears off to return back, before you have sex, get exhausted and then come to the dorm.” Mingi commented nonchalantly, putting his jacket around his shoulders.

He narrowly missed the rubber that Hongjoong threw at him, hitting the wall behind him instead of his face.

“What nonsenses are you blubbering Mingi?” Hongjoong said, red colour dusting his cheeks. “This is not what-”

“Whatever you say hyung~” Mingi cut him, before he slipped out of the room.

 _“Song Mingi come back here!”_ he heard Hongjoong yell behind the closed door, but he ignored him. His hyung could shout as long as he wanted that him and Seonghwa weren’t having anything intimate, but Mingi knew better. The limping on Hongjoong’s step every time Seonghwa effectively brought him to the dorm, clearly indicated the opposite.

Mingi laughed under his breath as he exited the KQ building, slipping his mask on as he trailed along the pavement. The weather was becoming more and more cold these days, autumn slowly giving its place to winter. Mingi stuffed his hands inside his pockets, quickening his pace a little. He wanted to return back as soon as possible, take a warm bath and slip under his covers before the rest of his members returned.

It was a slow day for the rest of the group. The vocalists had some sessions with a new instructor, while him and Hongjoong recorded more verses for random songs. Luckily, they didn’t have dance practice today, so Mingi could go straight to the dorm.

The streets were buzzy like every day, so Mingi could easily pass unnoticed with his bucket-hat and the facemask. His glasses fogged as he exhaled, turning around the last corner before their condo. Reaching the entrance, he punched the code on the keypad and entered inside the warm building.

Mingi’s mind trailed back to Hongjoong. His comment about Seonghwa would surely cost the older, at least an hour wasted. Mingi snickered under his breath. It was so easy to rile Hongjoong up, especially when it came to Seonghwa. It was hilarious to say the least.

Though he had to admit, that despite his love for teasing his hyungs, they indeed made a wonderful couple. They completed one another and Mingi was more than happy every time he saw them interacting. He smiled unconsciously as he opened the door of their apartment, shuffling inside.

But as soon as he fully entered in, a loud moan pierced his ears, brutally bring him back from his thoughts. Mingi’s mind stopped abruptly, his narrow eyes widening in shock. Did his ears deceive him? Was that…?

Before he could form his next thought though, another broken whine bounced inside the walls. Mingi physically flinched. How was that possible? The rest of his group were still at the company. Except if…

Mingi quickly toed his shoes off, shuffling further inside the apartment’s hallway. He could now hear more clearly, the deep breaths and the grunts that poured out of the only half-closed door on the corridor. It couldn’t be…

He gulped. Mingi has lived long enough with the guys to have the ability to distinguish each one only by the sound of their voice. But the horrified realization was that, _this_ particular voice was the only one which accompanied Mingi longer than the three years he was under the company.

Mingi’s breath tangled in his throat, his palm flying up to cover his mouth as his eyes fell on a too familiar figure. Yunho…

Yunho, his six years best friend was spread on his bed, twisted inside his messy sheets half-naked. His legs were fully drawn apart, feet digging on the soft mattress as tension spasmed his muscles. Two of his long fingers were drilling deep inside his twitching hole, his thumb teasing the underside of his balls.

His other hand was tangled beneath his sleep shirt, feeling around his upper torso. It was moving from one side of his chest to the other, catching his nipples between his fingertips, pinching and twirling them. Yunho had the shirt’s collar trapped in his front teeth, biting it hard in a failed attempt to muffle his moans.

Mingi’s gaze got stuck on Yunho’s body, pupils darting between his face and his exposed private parts. He gasped as he watched Yunho snake a third finger inside him, back arching as a low whine escaped his throat. His face changed into one of pure pleasure, brows pinched together as his mouth finally fell open.

Mingi felt bad instantly. It wasn’t right to stalk someone in a private situation like that, but he couldn’t help himself. The sight that was unraveling before his eyes was more than mesmerizing. Yunho’s palm roamed all over his body, taking fistfuls of sensitive skin, causing more sounds to tumble out of clenched teeth.

Mingi sighed deeply. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Yes, Yunho and him were close, but not as close to the point that they have seen each other under circumstances like these. It was weird and uncomfortable and yet, so… arousing?

He banged his head against the wall behind him, feeling his own underwear getting tighter as more throaty grunts slithered their way inside his ear. This _wasn’t_ right, he kept reminding to himself. But he couldn’t bear to walk away, even if his brain screamed at him to leave.

He couldn’t help it. Yunho’s sinfully deep voice filled the space around him, muting the rest of the world out, paralyzing him. Mingi’s eyes were glued on Yunho’s entrance, observing as it shallowed the slender digits. The pace had become clumsier, Yunho’s toes curling around the sheets. He was close, he was reaching his peak, ready to fall in his orgasm.

Mingi felt guilt shallowing him up as his hand snacked his way inside his sweatpants. A shaky sigh escaped his lips, as he rubbed his clothed member.

He took a glance on Yunho’s cock, the sight making him audibly gulp. Yunho, for the love of God, was more than painfully hard. His length was standing long above his pelvis, its head an angry red colour as precum kept spilling from the slit. It was glistering against the low light of the room, bouncing with every move of Yunho’s fingers.

Mingi’s breath hitched as he continued to observe. His eyes followed every little move the other made. He watched as Yunho took the edge of his shirt with his empty hand, folding it above his leaking member, using its fabric to create better friction. That made his body tense more, his pelvis thrusting up, his fingers digging deeper in his heat.

As Yunho’s speed increased, so did the pressure Mingi applied on his cock. He felt himself more, the melody that were falling from Yunho’s lips as he fucked himself with fervour provoking him. Yunho grunted and moaned, sorely unaware of the fact that he wasn’t alone anymore.

Then Yunho’s palm wrapped tightly around his dick, jerking it. That was the last straw, Mingi couldn’t take it anymore. He would later blame it on the sudden arousal that had fogged his mind, but it was like an invisible force pushed him forward. He took a step inside the room, closing the door behind him before approaching Yunho slowly.

Of course, Yunho wasn’t deaf. As soon as Mingi’s footsteps reached his earshot, his eyes shot right open, his gaze meeting Mingi’s. Yunho was shocked to say the least. He tried to speak, to form any short of excuse he could muster, but the only thing that left his lips when he opened his mouth was a pitched moan as he finally reached his high.

Mingi watched. Watched as his friend tumbled over his peak, eyelashes fluttering shut as hot cum shot from his slit, painting his torso white. Yunho whined, shamelessly stirring his fingers around his walls, riding his orgasm.

Mingi bit his lip. He knew that Yunho was sexy, he could easily see it every time they performed. But damn… No one could have prepared him for that sight. So no one could also blame him for his next move.

He loomed over Yunho, his eyes falling on his exposed center, as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. Then they returned back on his face, seeing it relax as finally his high died down. Yunho looked back at him. He was spent, his mouth a gap as he heaved for air, glistering sweat covering his face. There was worry, swimming in his chocolate irises along with blissfulness and haziness from his orgasm.

“Mi-?”

“Shh it’s okay.” Mingi shushed him softly, climbing up the bed. He hovered above Yunho, feeling his body flinching under his touch. He settled between his legs, palms falling gently on his kneecaps.

“Mingi I-” Yunho breathed, trying to lift himself up.

But Mingi didn’t let him. He placed a gentle hand on Yunho’s torso, softly pushing him back on the mattress. Yunho groaned as he fell against the bed, his face tilting backwards exposing his long neck.

Mingi hummed as he leaned forward, plush lips hugging around the other’s Adam apple. The taste of Yunho’s salty skin hit Mingi’s buds, together with the sweet aroma of his honey-vanilla body wash. He pecked his way up until he reached Yunho’s ear, his breath making goosebumps appear at the side of his face.

“Yunho…” Mingi whispered with a deep voice. “Did it feel good? Playing by yourself?”

Yunho inhaled sharply, his body stiffening up. Mingi could feel his heart drumming loudly against his ribcage, small vibrations hitting his palm. He was anxious, Mingi could practically sense it in his aura. “Tell me love, did your fingers feel good?” Mingi asked one more time, placing a long soft kiss on Yunho’s cheekbone.

Luckily that calmed the other down a little, just enough to let him nod his head lightly. Mingi hummed under his breath before he darted his tongue out, lapping the shell of the other’s ear. “Want me to make you feel even better?” 

Yunho’s breathed hitched, eyes falling shut as a shaky breath was forced out of his throat. “No, Mingi I-”

“It’s alright precious, we can leave the details for later.” Mingi whispered. “It will be just me and you, so tell me… do you want me to make you feel good?”

Mingi lifted his head away, his gaze dancing around the other’s face waiting for his answer. He could see every emotion tugging on Yunho’s characteristics; the embarrassment which gave its place to shyness that then turned into curiosity. Finally, after a few more seconds Yunho reopened his eyes, giving him a small but firm nod.

For the slightest moment Mingi was taken aback by the straightforwardness. He wasn’t expecting Yunho to comply with his suggestion. Truth to be told, not even Mingi himself could believe what was coming out of his mouth right now. But like he always did when he found himself in weird situations; he shut his brain off, using only his emotions to proceed.

Mingi flashed Yunho a lopsided smirk, fully settling on top of him. He placed his weight on his elbows, caging the other between his forearms. He gently threaded his fingers inside Yunho’s freshly dyed hair, helping his body ease to his touch.

“Black suits you so much.” he said, combing Yunho’s fringe away from his eyes. He then dived forward to place a small kiss on the others sweaty forehead. “It makes you seem more real than the rest of the colours you have tried.”

“Wh-what do you mean?” Yunho managed to ask. Even though he was still out of breath his voice was more steady than before. That was a good sign.

“Light colours make you look so ethereal, like a creature out of book. But black…” Mingi mumbled, biting down Yunho’s right cheek, earning himself a low groan. “Black makes you _real_.”

Yunho hummed as Mingi kept pecking around his soft cheeks. He took the marshmallow skin in his mouth, sucking it lightly. Mingi always loved the way Yunho’s cheekies stretched, all squishy and soft. It made him look so innocent and cute, definitely not the kind of person Mingi would expect to stumble across in a situation like this. 

That was actually what made the whole fact so unbelievably sexy. Mingi finding out how dirty Yunho actually was, stirred something inside his guts. He slowly rose up, their eyes meeting again. Mingi could see Yunho’s irises darting around his face, clearly not knowing where to settle.

“You’re adorable.” he mumbled, leaning closer to Yunho’s space and with a swift motion he connected their lips.

Mingi felt Yunho sucking a surprised breath, his shoulders stiffing for a fragment of seconds before they relaxed again, kissing him back. Full lips hugged thinner ones, engaging themselves in a slow dance, battling for dominance.

Yunho’s lips tasted so sweet. Mingi couldn’t help but notice how soft they were, the remains of his cherry chapstick lingering on their surface. He took them between his teeth, biting down on them, forcing them apart. Yunho groaned low as Mingi’s tongue entered his mouth, his hands circling around Mingi’s nape.

Mingi took his time traveling inside the other’s hot mouth, massaging the surface of his tongue and tingling his palate. He slowly sank himself further, putting more weight on top of Yunho’s naked center. Clothes met heated skin, making the other hiss out of sensitivity.

“Ah-” Yunho exclaimed, head arching backwards.

Mingi chuckled, taking the chance to place his teeth at the underside of his jaw. He scraped the sweaty skin, feeling the other’s fingers clenching around his nape hair. Lower and lower Mingi moved, until he reached the dimple between Yunho’s collarbones where he started his attack.

His teeth buried into the stretchy flesh, making Yunho bite back a small yelp. Yunho’s skin was so beautiful. Smooth and clean, even if it still had the fade marks from the accidents during his childhood. Mingi wanted to paint his body, fill it with rosy and purple hickey petals.

“I want to put my marks all over you so bad...” he mumbled low, deep voice rumbling on top of Yunho’s collarbones.

“You can do it.” Yunho spoke with decisiveness in his voice.

“But Hongjoong hyung-”

“Mingi, do you really believe I care much about hyung right now?” Yunho arched him a questioning eyebrow. “Do it. I don’t wear revealing clothes anyway.”

Mingi left a low laugh, snaking his palms under Yunho’s crinkled shirt. Warmth met his finger-pads as they traced Yunho’s sides, rising goosebumps on their way. The edge of the fabric caught between the slope of his thumb, following its path upwards. He felt Yunho shivering under his touch, body spasming lightly like it was an electric current passed through it.

“Relax. I’ll take care of you.” Mingi whispered.

He grabbed the shirt gently pulling it from around Yunho’s neck, finally leaving him bare. Mingi lifted himself on his knees, taking a look at the view in front of him. Yunho still had strings of cum on him, staining his pelvis and lower stomach. His abdomen rose and fell, deep breaths filling his lungs before they escaped through his parted lips.

“Mmm, so sinfully beautiful.” Mingi spoke before he dived forward to swipe his tongue against the slightly dry cum.

“Mingi…” Yunho whisper, his hand coming up to thread inside Mingi’s dirty blond roots.

Mingi hummed, mouthing around Yunho’s soft tummy, taking pieces of white skin to suck until they bruised. He did as he was told, he painted Yunho, marking as much of him as he could. The more petals appeared the more Yunho squirmed underneath him.

His dick was coming to life again little by little, pushing against Mingi’s lower neck. “Hard again baby?”

“Mm, can I help it really? That mouth of yours…” Yunho breathed, clutching a hand on Mingi’s sweatshirt and dragging it from around his head. “Don’t want to be the only naked in here.” he mumbled.

Yunho had started warming up with the idea of what was about to happen, something that made Mingi feel really hot. He chuckled softly positioning himself even lower. His open palms brushed against Yunho’s creamy thigs, grabbing a fistful of them.

“Hn.” Yunho bit his lip, back levitating slightly from the mattress.

Yunho was a tall man, everyone knew that. His beautifully shaped body always stood proud on the stage, dressed in the finest clothes which made him look simply gorgeous. But even though the various fabrics hugged him in the finest way possible, from long knee-level parkas to wide dress shirts, placed meticulously around his body, Mingi couldn’t fail to notice the sweet curve Yunho’s hips made. Every damn time.

He would be lying if he said that he had never thought about feeling those round hips before. Squeeze them or even bit and lick them, ravish them until they trembled under his touch. And finally today, one of his most secret desires came to life.

Mingi placed Yunho’s thighs around his face, locking his knees behind his neck before attaching his lips on the sensitive skin. He bit the inside of the soft flesh, coaxing little grunts and hisses to tumble out of the other’s mouth. Yunho’s fingers found Mingi’s hair once again, settling loosely around a few strands.

“Mnn, yeah Min-huh, just like that.”

Mingi took his time, carefully placing every centimeter of skin between his teeth. He didn’t want to leave not even the merriest part untouched. As the time passed, more bite marks were scattered around the back of Yunho’s thighs, making the other squirm in Mingi’s hands.

Yunho’s cock was fully hard once again, leaking strings of clear precum all over its length. The tip rubbed lightly against his navel, staining his pale skin.

“M-more. Gimme more, ple-please.” Yunho gasped, hands pushing Mingi’s face towards his aching for attention entrance.

Mingi took Yunho’s hands in his, gently detaching them from inside his hair. He then kissed his knuckles softly, before guiding them under the other’s ass-cheeks.

“Patience love.” Mingi breathed, diving back down.

It was a small voice in his mind though that suddenly made him pause. Like an echo, barely above a soft whisper, it creeped at the back of his mind, flaring Mingi’s curiosity to see Yunho cumming untouched. Being pushed to his limits, until his body was limb and overstimulated.

Mingi smirked. That was actually a pretty good idea. He shifted his body, worming his way down, face meeting Yunho’s puckered hole and blew a sting of air. As he expected, Yunho jerked, his entrance clenching shut.

“Wai- Mingi.” Yunho heaved, his palms grabbing his ass cheeks harder.

“Hmm… why precious? Didn’t you just ask me for more?” Mingi chuckled, leaving a peck at the twitching muscle.

Yunho gasped once again but Mingi simply ignored him. He took out his tongue, tracing Yunho’s heat lightly with its tip. Two thighs immediately collided with the sides of his face, trapping him there.

“Sensitive much? Or do you want to suffocate me?” Mingi laughed low, drawing Yunho’s legs apart again.

Yunho lolled his head to the side merely looking at him, eyes slightly closed as the mist of lust hooded them.

“I’ll take the first option as an answer.” Mingi mumbled, sharp eyes darkening. He then took Yunho’s palms from around his bottom, placing them under his knees instead. “I want them open like that. Can you do this for me, love?” he asked sweetly, caressing the other’s calves.

After earning a nod from Yunho, Mingi leaned in again. He placed his palms at each side of Yunho’s entrance, spreading his cheeks apart before placing his whole mouth on the hot rim. Mingi lapped fat stripes on Yunho’s opening, each stronger than the previous.

“Hnn Mingi- ugh.” Yunho wiggled above his face.

Mingi snaked his arms around the other’s hips, pinning him down on the mattress. “Steady precious.” he spoke before he moved to suck the tight hole open. He kept fucking Yunho with his tongue, using it to ease his way past the first ring of muscles.

Yunho was pushed more and more towards his edge as the minutes went by. Precum kept on running from his slit, all the way down to his perineum until it dripped on Mingi’s slender nose.

“Hmm so good love, so sweet.” Mingi mumbled. “I don’t even have to get your cock in my mouth to taste you.”

Slurping noises filled the air around them, mixing and tangling with deep grunts and soft moans. Mingi felt Yunho’s body start shaking, before the other took a broken breath and spoke.

“M-Mingi. Ugh I- I’m close.” he heaved, fingers clenching around his knees, heels digging on the mattress forcefully.

Mingi merely chuckled. He untangled one arm from around Yunho’s upper thigh, slithering it close to his heat. “Go ahead babe, cum.” he said low, using his nail to scratch lightly the puckered rim.

Upon the sudden touch, Yunho jolted hard, a loud cry breaking out from his lips as his second orgasm took over him. Strings of white shot from his slit, staining his torso and lower chin. Mingi had done it. Yunho had cum untouched, spilling and making a mess all over himself. All that because of Mingi’s tongue.

He continued brushing his fingertip on top of the clenching hole lazily, helping Yunho ride his high. “That’s it. So gorgeous my baby, so beautiful.” he praised softly, peppering his ass with light kisses.

Yunho moaned brokenly as the last wave of his peak crashed over him, his limbs falling limply on the bed. He heaved, deep breaths spasming his chest as he blindly fumbled for Mingi.

Mingi lifted his upper body, taking the searching hand in his own. “I’m here love.” he whispered, pecking Yunho’s palm. His eyes met hazed ones as he felt fingers cupping the side of his cheekbone. “You’re alright precious?” he asked, rising completely to sit on his knees.

A weak but devilish grin spread on Yunho’s lips, sinful tongue darting out to wet them. “Again.”

It was barely audible. Mingi was sure that he would have missed it if his full attention wasn’t on Yunho. He crooked a questioning eyebrow, crawling above the other once again. His hand found Yunho’s cheek, thumb brushing his rosy lips. “What did you say love?”

“Again Mingi. I want it… once more.” Yunho voiced, before he opened his mouth, trapping Mingi’s thumb between his teeth. And he sucked. Yunho sucked and nibbled Mingi’s finger, tongue circling around it, pulling it further in his mouth.

The hair on Mingi’s nape rose in attention. “Do you believe you can take a third orgasm in the spam of an hour?” he asked low, using his wet thumb to press Yunho’s tongue down, making him gag.

Apparently, that didn’t faze the other much. Yunho kept mouthing the digit that was choking him, whines and small cries leaving the back of his throat.

“You like it, don’t you? Having something to play with your mouth.” Mingi chuckled darkly, earning a small nod back.

Mingi had seen many of Yunho’s vulnerable shades all those years that they knew each other. But never one which made him look like that; blissed out and very, very assailable. Mingi would dare to say that this colour, this shade was the one that he found the most appealing. He felt attracted to it, his inner desire for Yunho growing.

Mingi took his thumb from between the other’s lips, saliva still dripping down on it. He bit his plush lip, a thought flashing inside his mind.

“Get on your knees, face towards the wall.” he commanded low, pecking Yunho’s cheek. “You’ll get what you want.” he said, climbing down to peel the rest of his clothes off.

Yunho’s lips parted in a hazed smile, his body twitching as it was set into motion again. He lifted himself on his wobbly knees, his breath coming out uneven as he turned around. Two wide palms were placed on the wall above the bed as Yunho posed, curving his back in a beautiful arch, ass sticking out full and proud. His head fell between his stretched arms, shoulders rolling back.

Mingi licked his lip, sighing deeply. The sight was so eye-pleasing. Yunho looked _deliciously_ sexy. His body was now hugged by a thick veil of sweat, droplets traveling slowly down the curve if his bended waist. His hair was ruffled and pushed back, forehead on full display.

The heat in Mingi’s stomach grew beyond tolerance. There was no going back, it was now or never.

“Yunho?”

“In the nightstand’s drawer.” the other mumbled back.

Mingi huffed a laugh, opening the small drawer to retrieve a condom. He then climbed back on the bed, shuffling slowly behind Yunho. His hands found the other’s hips, claiming a steady spot there as his head dived lower.

Mingi placed an open-mouthed kiss at the small of Yunho’s back, feeling the tremble under his lips. He chuckled dry, his tongue darting out to take a small taste of the sweaty skin.

“Hmm salty…” he hummed, before licking a fat stripe along Yunho’s spine until he reached his nape. “Like the best snack you are.” he whispered low in the other’s ear.

Yunho’s head lolled back, falling on Mingi’s shoulder. A low grunt left his lips, mouth parted open. “Please…” he mumbled. “Can’t wait any longer…”

“Mmm… as you wish, precious.” Mingi said, biting lightly his cheek. “Lube?”

“Under my pillow.”

Mingi removed one hand from Yunho’s hip, taking the bottle from under the pillow between his fingers. The cap clicked open before he poured a fair amount of the clear liquid on Yunho’s ass. He then placed the plastic bottle aside, bringing his hand back on the other’s rim. He rubbed the muscle gently, perking it in attention before he pushed two fingers inside.

“You’re pretty loose.” he voiced. “You played good with yourself, my baby. Good job.”

Yunho gasped, eyes shutting close. “Mingi” he cried, ass pushing down on Mingi’s fingers.

“Eager?” Mingi asked, thrusting the digits past the hot rings.

“Ugh, very.”

With that, Mingi growled low, taking his fingers out and clumsily wiping them on the sheets. He grabbed the condom, ripping the foil open with his teeth, before rolling it on his flashed cock. It was only then that Mingi realized how much he was actually turned on. How hard he had become by pleasing Yunho.

“Are you ready?” Mingi asked, bringing the head of his dick to rub Yunho’s entrance.

“I am.” the other heaved.

Mingi took a breath and pushed inside, reaping the first ring open. Yunho’s velvet heat enveloped him, making the buzz under his skull intensify. It felt _so fucking_ good.

His cock kept on being hugged by Yunho’s walls, the tightness around it increasing more and more, until Mingi bottomed up.

A long moan escaped Yunho’s lips, mixing with Mingi’s own groan. “You’re still tight, love. So sinfully tight.”

“Ugh! Mingi move, please!” Yunho cried, voice trembling.

And Mingi did. He drew back out and then in a heartbeat he slammed back inside, pushing Yunho’s body forward. He started by building a steady rhythm, slow but strong thrusts stretching Yunho open, making him fall apart both physically and mentally. 

“Mmmm yes!” Yunho moaned, hands balling into fists. “More… please!”

Mingi huffed, his grip on Yunho’s hips tightening as he picked up the pace. He rolled his waist upwards, pulling Yunho’s body down to meet his thrusts. It was heaven and hell combined together. Mingi felt hot, sweat dripping down his neck, abdomen burning from the strong moves. Yet he was so lightheaded. It almost felt like he was floating, body light like a small feather.

Squelching sounds filled the air, tangling along Yunho’s wanton moans, making Mingi’s head spin. His eyes blurred, the only thing remaining in his vision being Yunho’s wide and muscled back.

His forehead fell between the other’s shoulder-blades, his nose immediately attacked by the Yunho’s natural smell. Suddenly everything was Yunho; the sounds in his ears, the touch under his palms, the taste on his tongue. An invisible bubble swelled around them, isolating them from the rest of the world.

It was just the two of them.

Alone.

Mingi increased his speed, rocking inside Yunho with more fervor, reaching his deepest parts.

“So urgh, deep- Argh!” Yunho shouted, his body seizing up, eyes flying open as goosebumps awoke all over his body.

Mingi smirked, he found it. He found Yunho’s sweet spot. “Hah, there it is~” he murmured, kissing Yunho’s nape.

“M-more, there.” Yunho whined, wiggling his ass.

“As you wish precious.” Mingi complied. He continued assaulting Yunho’s spot, pressing hard against the small bulge of nerves with every single trust.

Yunho wreathed and moaned. His legs started wobbling, body caving under the intense sensation.

“Mi-Mingi… I can’t hold it anymore.” Yunho cried, actual tears tumbling from the corner of his eyes from the oversensitivity. “I wanna cum… please.”

Mingi shushed him gently, kissing his tears away. “It’s alright my love. You can cum precious.” he said, placing his mouth on the junction of Yunho’s neck biting down hard.

That was all that took Yunho to cum for the third time. A couple of sweet words and a strong bite, sent him over his edge. Yunho left out the longest and deepest moan, frame shaking as hot strings of white shot out of his slit, landing on the headboard.

Mingi wasn’t far behind either. The fire under his tummy had become impossibly hot, the knock in his stomach ready to burst at any moment.

So as soon as Yunho’s hole clenched hard around him, Mingi reached his peak as well. His thrusts became more shallow and sloppy as he started spilling inside the condom. The waves of his orgasm were strong, hitting Mingi one after the other, leaving him breathless. Stars appeared in his vision, making his surroundings dark.

Mingi heaved, chest contracting with every breath he tried to take, as he slowly came down from his bliss. Yunho’s sudden whine pierced through his ear, bringing him back in reality completely.

“Are you alright?” Mingi asked, taking a look at Yunho’s face. His eyes had closed again, a rosy red colour contouring his soft, tear-stained cheeks, as a lazy smile danced at the corner of his mouth.

“I-” Yunho breathed. “I’m okay, just exhausted.” he sighed

Mingi chuckled, smooching his ear shell. “I can imagine.” he mumbled, leaning away.

He slowly slid out of Yunho’s velvet heat, making a small throaty whine slip from the other.

“Shh don’t whine. After all that you still want more?” he teased, earning back a side glare. “Come on let’s clean up.” he said, taking the condom off of his dick.

“There are wet wipes in my bag.” Yunho spoke as he slowly turned to lay on the bed. “Use these.”

“Alright, but we need to take a bath later.” Mingi chuckled, standing on his sore legs. He disposed the tied latex on the trash can and then made a bee line for Yunho’s bag that was tossed on the floor.

“After the cuddles.” Yunho pouted.

“Yes, after the cuddles.” Mingi laughed, opening the bag’s zipper to retrieve the packet with the wet wipes.

He then returned back to the bed, sitting beside the other before pulling a couple of wet wipes out. With gentle moves he clean Yunho’s lower region, removing as much of cum and lube as possible. Mingi then wiped himself and the mess of fluids around them.

As soon as he was done, he climbed on the mattress shuffling closer to Yunho, not forgetting to cover their bodies with the duvet. Long limbs snaked around his waist, enveloping him in a back hug.

“Hi” Yunho smiled, turning his body to see Mingi better.

“Hello there gorgeous.” Mingi mumbled sweetly, brushing a stand of hair behind Yunho’s ear. “How do you feel?”

“Sore and exhausted, but rather than that perfect.” Yunho voiced lightly.

Mingi grinned leaning in to place a slow kiss on the other’s lips. “I’m glad.” he whispered, booping their noses.

A peaceful silence stretched around them. A veil of calmness falling softly above their sore bodies, cooling off the remain buzz under their skin. Mingi felt relaxed, Yunho’s presence beside him soothing his adrenaline. Sleep started creeping at the corner of his eyes, slowly pulling him into unconsciousness.

But every peaceful moment always has its limit. The sound of the door banging on the wall jolted them both.

“Yunho are- AHH!”

Mingi’s eyes fell on San, who was standing petrified on the doorway, eyes wide and both hands plastered on top of his mouth. But before he could open his mouth to speak, San made a quick turn and rushed out, closing the door behind him.

 _“No one approach my room! I repeat no one approach my room! Wooyoung, you owe me 5.000 won!”_ he screamed, causing Mingi to raise an eyebrow.

“What just happened?” he mumbled confused.

“I have no idea. Can we deal with it later?” Yunho whined, nuzzling under Mingi’s chin.

Mingi chuckled, smooching Yunho’s forehead. “After the cuddles?” he teased him, threading a hand inside his black locks.

“After the cuddles.” Yunho agreed and sighed in content, snuggling both of them further under the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> That was it for the first shot of this series!!!!
> 
> Yunho with black hair is back, AND I'M DYING!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> *clears throat*  
> Anyways, I hoped you liked the story and I would love to hear your opinion in the comments.
> 
> Until next time; take care, have fun and stay healty!
> 
> -SkWh


End file.
